


Open Mouth, Remove Doubt

by Yung_Mofftiss (OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink)



Category: Fringe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink/pseuds/Yung_Mofftiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>originally posted here: http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/26521.html?thread=3196825</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Mouth, Remove Doubt

Peter didn't like Agent Francis at first because he was so, well,  _likeable_. He didn't like that he was patient, soft-spoken, or non-judgemental because those were traits he didn't have and knew Olivia probably loved in her partner. 

They'd all gone out for drinks one night after a particularly successful case. Broyles had left early at a call from a number Peter recognised as a Massive Dynamic line and Astrid had taken Walter home (she'd designated herself as the Bishops' Sober Driver). Olivia had given them both a kiss on the cheek after she'd called a cab for herself, making them promise not to drive home drunk. Francis had commented that Olivia wasn't a big drinker which was probably the reason she'd kissed them and Peter had to agree. They'd both ordered a few more rounds of bourbon and somehow, this had all led them to standing out in the alleyway next to the bar, the married FBI agent unzipping the front of Peter's jeans. 

"Hey careful with the teeth," Peter slurred, looking down at the mouth around him.

"I'd like to see you do better," Francis said before he ran his tongue along his shaft.

"I could." Peter thought for a moment. "I  _can_." He stopped the agent and motioned for him to stand up.

"What'er you doing?" Francis asked, looking baffled.

"I can do better," Peter insisted as he unzipped Francis' fly.

"I'm gonna have a headache in the morning," Francis mumbled right before Peter took him in his mouth.

Francis groaned loudly and Peter decided on a drunken whim to see if he could deepthroat. It turned out he could. 

"I bet Olivia gives good head," Francis sighed.

Peter makes a noise of agreement, trying to figure out the logistics of this whole affair--he's always been on the receiving end after all. And at least Francis wasn't holding his head or anything that might make this unpleasant. They were quiet for a few minutes as Peter tried to imagine what Olivia might do if she were in his position and was relieved he seemed to be doing a good job as Francis' hips jerked.

"I don't swallow," Peter warned as he pulled away quickly, surprising himself.

"That's okay," Francis moaned, his eyes closed and head back against the brick wall.

Peter nodded; he still didn't like Francis and there was no way in hell he was going to swallow. None of his logic made sense, he decided and shook away his thoughts as he sensed the FBI agent getting close. Peter could picture how amazing Olivia would look sucking one of them off and moaned, prompting Francis to come.

As Agent Francis caught his breath against the alley wall, he courteously handed Peter a handkerchief.

"We should've asked 'Livia to stay," Francis panted.

"Next time," Peter replied.

As Charlie helped him to his feet, Peter decided that while he didn't  _like_ the FBI agent, perhaps he wasn't so bad after all.

 


End file.
